Bad Omen
by kelles
Summary: Pip offers his blood to Seras and they both enjoy it a little too much. Set before volume 7. ONE SHOT.


**Author's Note:** This ficlet is dedicated to Policegirl11 for her birthday. And for once, NO spoilers. Manga based sometime after the South America mission.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing or its characters.

* * *

Seras Victoria cursed her bad luck as she followed the Captain through a thick stretch of woods. She also cursed her chief, Integral Hellsing. Seras always followed her orders without questioning them but why…this? Why would Integral send only her and the Captain on a mission together? It didn't make a bit of sense to her. Pip was the Captain of the Geese; they should have come too. But what even worst, was the fact that Integral was grinning the whole time she gave them the assignment. Why would Integral even care what her relationship with the Captain was. 

"Police Girl, did you hear that? I'm not a vampire but I heard something from over there?" Pip glanced over at Seras. He could feel her anger and glad it was directed at the boss instead of him. Although Pip had to admit, she did look quite cute when she was mad.

"Captain, we are in the woods. Are there not animals in the forests of France?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Yes, but they sleep at night." Pip commented.

"Well, some animals don't sleep at night, like owls." Seras stopped walking. She felt something – a presence.

Pip turned around and looked at her. His eyes were drawn to her chest. He couldn't help it; Seras had such an incredible body. Pip started to imagine all the things he wanted to do to her. Despite her objections when he flirted with her, Pip knew she wanted him just as badly. The girl just didn't want to admit it.

"Captain, are you listening to me?" Seras glared at him. She had just finished telling him she felt another vampire's presence.

He smiled sheepishly. "Oh sorry, Police Girl." He moved his eyes up to meet hers. "I was a bit…distracted. What was it that you were saying?" Pip wanted to kiss her, he really did. The Captain wondered if she would protest.

Seras decided to ignore the fact that he had been staring at her chest. They didn't have time for arguments. "I said that we're not alone. There's another vampire, maybe several. Get your gun ready, Captain." Seras looked away and could feel herself blushing. She was grateful that he couldn't see her face. The Captain was staring at her so intensely. She wasn't used to men looking at her like that and she didn't know how to act. Besides when he looked at her like that, it gave her butterflies in her stomach.

Pip looked away and cocked his gun. "I'm ready."

"They're down that path, Captain. Let me go first."

Seras started down a pitch-black trail. It was at times like these that she wished her Master were here. She knew nothing about fighting other vampires besides blowing them to pieces with her Harkonnen. If anything happened to the Captain, it would be her fault. She was supposed to be the strong one – she was a vampire.

Pip didn't see or feel anything before he heard her scream and she had been only a few feet in front of him. "Police Girl! Seras, where are you?" He screamed. Pip fumbled for his matches to produce some light. She was gone. "Shit. Fuck," he mumbled.

Several hands dragged her body through woods and other hands groped her chest and arse. _Great I'm fighting perverted vampires. _Seras struggled to get loose. "Get your bloody hands off of me, you freak!" She screamed at whoever or whatever was attacking her. The creatures finally stopped dragging her but the abuse didn't end. Seras was starting to feel scared. She didn't want to suffer the same fate as her mother. Seras tried to make out their faces but they didn't seem to have any. There was nothing but darkness surrounding where their faces should have been.

"Stop." A different voice ordered as it approached her. The creatures immediately stopped and scattered away. The new threat, clearly a vampire, bound her to a tree with dark shadows.

Seras didn't know whether to feel fear or gratitude, now that she was no longer being molested by God knows what. She glared at the young man in front of her.

"You'll have to forgive my pets. It isn't often we see such a beautiful creature in our forest." The vampire looked like he was no older then her. He had long brown hair and his eyes were golden. He was not unattractive, but something about him sent chills down Seras' spine.

The vampire ran his fingernail across her cheek and waited for the wound to bleed. He licked it slowly as he leaned his body into hers. The vampire pulled away from her and grinned. "I didn't think creatures such as you existed." He told her.

"What do you mean? I'm a vampire, isn't that what you are?" Seras tried to back away from him. She didn't like the look in his eyes.

"No, my dear, you are very different from me. Yes, I'm a vampire like you, but you, you are a **virgin** vampire. Do you know what a rare, special creature you are?"

The vampire leaned against her body and ran his fangs along her neck as he inhaled the scent of her blood. "Don't worry, I just want a taste for now." He purred into her ear before biting down hard on her neck.

Seras could feel her energy leaving her as the vampire fed from her neck. She tried to push away but the longer he fed, the harder it was to resist him. As the swoon from the feeding overcame her body, she stopped fighting him. Seras wanted him to stop but couldn't fight anymore.

The vampire licked his lips. "Your blood is the most delicious I've tasted in over 100 years. You don't mind if my pets have a taste do you?"

Seras was nearly unconscious. His pets, what was he talking about? She started to shake her head no but it was too late. Seas wondered if this was how she would die.

The creatures that had dragged her there reemerged from the darkness and she felt their cold lips on her legs and arms. They must have had faces after all. The vampire moved his lips down to her breast and bit down hard on her nipple.

Seras wanted to cry but fought the tears. _This is how I die? I should have chosen death that night in Cheddars. At least then I'd have gone to heaven with my mum and dad._ She fought against that part of herself that wanted to surrender to the pleasure of the feeding and focused instead on the intense pain she felt. Then she felt it, his presence.

Pip watched from a tree just above Seras. Seeing the vampire and whatever the hell they were feeding from her, was actually turning him on. It disgusted him that he was getting aroused by the monsters. They would kill her if he didn't do something soon. He was waiting for the right moment. He had learned in his business, timing was everything.

Finally the creatures were off guard. They started to feed from the Police Girl's limbs. "It's now or never." He started firing his gun. Damn, this is good ammo. He had killed half of the creatures in just a few minutes. Pip reloaded his gun and fired again_. Only a few more to go._

Seras smiled even as her life was leaving her. The Captain hadn't deserted her. If she could just hold on a little longer…

Pip shot the last of the blood sucking monsters. Now how was he going to stop the vampire? He had a feeling that guy would not go down so easily. Pip aimed anyway and shot him twice in the back. Then, Pip started to climb down from the tree.

The vampire stopped feeding and walked away from Seras. "Oh look, dear, we have company."

Pip surprised him with a gunshot to the head. The vampire regenerated quickly and threw Pip's body several hundred feet. The Captain got up quickly and reloaded his gun. He fired again at the vampire.

The vampire just laughed at him for a moment and then the oddest thing happened: his cell phone started to ring. "What in the hell?" He said. "Yeah, what is it? I'm kind of busy here."

"You've had enough blood and completed your mission. Leave them be."

"But, I was just getting started. And she is still a virgin, I wanted to…"

"I said your job is done. Leave or should I send my hellhounds after you?"

"Damn. She is kind of hot too. Fine, I'll leave." The vampire turned slowly towards Pip. "You're lucky. I've got somewhere else to be." He dissolved into mist and disappeared before his eyes.

Pip ran towards Seras. She did not look good. He removed his jacket and used it to cover her up. _Damn bastard, he didn't have to rip your clothes. _Pip picked her up; he just wanted to get her away from here. _Damn girlie, you are heavier then you look._ They reached a grassy area and Pip laid her down carefully. He sat down next to her and pulled her head into his lap – not sure what to do. Injured men he could care for, but vampires?

"Captain." Seras whispered.

Pip put his finger on her lips. "Shh, cherie." He stroked her hair, trying to figure out what he could do to help her. "Shit! Why didn't I think of that earlier?" The answer had been right there all along.

Pip took a hunting knife from his pocket and made a small cut on his wrist. "I hope it's okay if you drink blood that isn't from a virgin." He held his wrist just above her mouth and waited for a few drops to fall onto her lips. "C'mon Seras, just take a taste."

Seras smelled and felt the blood on her lips. She looked up and saw the Captain. **He was giving her his blood.** She tried to sit up but was far too weak. Seras licked her lips and just a few drops gave her energy. His wrist was still above her mouth. She wanted to pull it closer but was afraid what would happen to her if she drank his blood.

"Girlie, you're awake. I was worried about you. You didn't look too good a few minutes ago." Pip smiled at her. She still looked incredibly weak to him. "You need more, Seras. Go ahead, just don't bite me." He rested his wrist against her lips.

The smell of his blood increased her hunger. She licked his wrist gently, being careful not to bite him. Seras sensed the pleasure that the feeding was having on the Captain. Seras knew she should stop, wanted to stop, but his blood tasted too good and she was so weak. Seras sucked harder on his wrist, drawing in the blood from his vein.

Pip moaned as the swoon of the feeding hit him hard. _Damn, this is better then sex, he thought. What is she doing with her tongue?_ It took every ounce of self-control to pull his hand away. If he didn't do it soon, Seras would drain him. "Seras, I think you've had enough."

Seras licked her lips and looked at him innocently. "I'm sorry, Captain. I-I-I was just so weak."

He grinned at her. "It's okay, girlie. I kind of liked it. In fact you can drink my blood any time you want. Are you feeling okay now? I think we should head back to Hellsing." Pip stood up and helped her to her feet.

Seras looked down and saw she had on his jacket. She started to take it off but realized her top was torn. It was at that moment when the memories hit her. "So you took care of that vampire and those things."

"Well, I'd love to tell you I did. I took care of those little critters but for some reason that vampire; he left on his own. I guess he was afraid of me." Pip pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Well, thank you Captain. I don't think I'd be here if—"

"It was nothing, Seras. I'd do the same think for the Geese. You're no different then any of them. Well, except you're a lot easier on the eyes." He winked at her.

Seras would've blushed if she had enough blood in her.

* * *

Alucard hung up the phone and grinned. "Now that is a surprise."

Integra Hellsing glared at him. Was he going to tell her or not? "Well, what is a surprise?"

"Oh, it is nothing, Master. Just a little test I gave to the Police Girl and the Captain. She didn't fare well. If it hadn't been for him, she might not have made it. Too bad I can't have him for my servant. He did quite well."

"Alucard, I hope you're not tormenting that poor girl. Don't you think she's been through enough?" Integral asked.

"This was nothing compared to what she will endure when the war starts. I can hardly wait." Alucard laughed maniacally.


End file.
